


依恋 番外05

by allrisetangyuan



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrisetangyuan/pseuds/allrisetangyuan
Summary: ※赫海同人※特殊设定【双性海】请注意现实向AU一切皆为私设请勿与真人连结





	依恋 番外05

番外05

“……海嗨，真的没关系吗？会不会对你有什么不好的影响？现在会觉得不舒服吗？刚刚好像射进去很多的样子……”

“啪”的一下不留情地虎掌打断那人在耳边喋喋不休的担心，李东海现在懒懒地靠在恋人怀里，俩人泡在酒店房间附的半露天大浴池中，温度适中的水温很好地缓解了情事后的疲惫，李东海现在全身松软软的脑袋却十分精神，好像放下了心中大石又像打通了什么一样，整个人舒适畅通的不得了。

刚刚何止是射进去了很多呢，李东海泡着水面无表情有些没羞没臊地想着，身边这坏家伙也不知道到底是射得多深，除了一开始流出来的几滴，在他从床上坐起一路走到浴室，在淋浴处站着冲冲洗洗，甚至还到洗手台前拿起牙刷刷了几分钟，最后走进浴池里靠在恋人身上舒舒服服地泡着澡。过程中愣是没有感觉到有任何一点液体顺着地心引力流下，就好像那些来自恋人的体液都消失在他体内似的……阿西。

想到这里小老虎不知是羞是恼地又抬起手甩了人一掌，在那人赶紧赔笑脸的表情中想了想，还是开口说道，

“长大后做过一次检查，我那里还是跟女孩子不太一样的，不用太担心……不然之后再去哥哥那里看看吧。”

“……那我可以和你一起去吗？”

李赫宰纠结着脸犹豫了一会，紧了紧搂着人的手臂最后还是气势弱弱地开口问道。

“你去做什么？”

“我是！我是、我是你的男朋友，当然要去了……”

李赫宰听到他懒洋洋不以为然地反问突然间不知道在激动什么，哗地一下挺直了脊背，最后却又软下去将下巴抵在他肩上闷闷地说着。

果然是个傻瓜，李东海靠在那人充满安全感的怀抱中放空般地想着，他真是太喜欢他的大傻瓜啦。

End.


End file.
